(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, which are one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, include two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and controlled polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Such a liquid crystal display device includes a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display device, in which long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the display panels when no electric field is applied. The VA-mode liquid crystal display has a large contrast ratio and easily implements a wide reference viewing angle, and thus has gained recognition.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.